


Well fuck...

by Notcoolnerd



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Moriarty Is A Dick, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good, both holes brothers are gay, but also good i promise, im not sorry, im sorry, im sorry if i missed characters, reader gets kiddnaped, reader is sherlocks sister, smut at some point, this was better in my head
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:02:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notcoolnerd/pseuds/Notcoolnerd
Summary: You tried so hard to keep your identity secret because you didn't need all that attention. you're not smart like your brothers, then you met Jim. who is surprisingly lovely.





	Well fuck...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fic and i've had this idea for ages so it's just a matter of putting up on here comment if it's good and i hope you enjoy.

Being a holmes wasn't easy, especially when you haven't got the intellect to match your brothers. So you learned the hard way, to shut up and not tell anyone your last name. When people often found out your family origins nothing ever went well, they usually head for the hills which makes it hard to keep friends but the occasional asshole will ask if you're the same as your brothers and when you tell them you're not they proceed to insult you which doesn't bode well for your already diminished self esteem. your asshole brothers made sure as a kid you knew you were different, you were also the youngest which didn't exactly help. but anyway after moving to london (you tell yourself you came for the city but you knew you came for your brothers) you wanted nothing to do with either of them so you bought a small but homely flat which you adored. you got yourself a night shift at a sleazy pub but it payed well since you worked all night. some nights you weren't sure if you could do it anymore though, the pay was nice but the job was, quite frankly, soul destroying.

The night began with you in your apartment cuddled up on the worn and creased sofa reading a book.Your (y/c) eyes darted across the yellowing page absorbing the text inside your head, analysing it. A large grandfather clock chimed from the hall signaling five o'clock, an hour before your shift started. you regrettably mark the page you were on and set down the book on the scratched coffee table sat atop a raggedy mat in front of you.you journeyed from the lounge towards your bedroom located at the back of your flat. you wander in the doorway and pause to stare out the window, a strange feeling of being watched overwhelmed you and you closed the dark green curtains quickly shaking off the bad feeling. you crossed the room to your double bed which already had your short skirt, leggings and low cut top which you used for work laid out. you quickly undressed and slipped into your clothes hurrying into the bathroom to apply some light makeup, you pulled your hair up into a high ponytail to keep it out of your face as you worked.you walked into your entryway to slip on a large coat and scarf before you locked the door behind you and commuted to your workplace.

The cold london air penetrated your coat and clouded your senses as you quickened your pace to work. when you arrived you pulled off your coat and scarf to hang inside the staff area, picked up your apron and went to go serve drinks at the bar. you saw some regulars who ordered their usuals, a drink to dim the senses and then some. They usually got piss drink every time they came in which was every night. a new face sat among the regular ones, he requested "your finest whiskey darlin' and keep 'em coming" in a wavering voice. As you turned to get the man what he wanted he dared to slap your behind. you spun around immediately, ready to throttle the asshole you were serving but it seemed some regulars were kind enough to help you out by escorting the dick outside and then proceeding to beat the man and leave him to stumble home himself without help. This was the start of a horrible evening. as the night progressed it generally went the same you served drinks with a scowl on your face and old wrinkly assholes hit on you. At three your shift ended and you shrugged on your coat and fled hoping not to be killed along the way home.

You fast walked down a dimly lit street not too far from your flat when that feeling that you're being watched returned. dampness lingered in the late night air. nearby, an unidentifiable sound pricked your ears , repeating every few seconds. a tiny light flicked befor eyou. your breath catches in your throat as a shadow emerges into the light spilling from a street lamp a few paces in front of you on the filthy and deserted street. an unrecognisable but handsome face fills your vision, a solid silver lighter slides back into his blazer pocket, creasing his immaculate suit.a smooth irish voice sounded through your ears.

"Jim Moriarty. Hi. I've been watching you for a while darling." A flash of horror covered your face as you remembered your brother, the papers saying about a criminal mastermind called Jim moriarty. Bone chilling shivers ran down your spine. you stared straight at him looking for the truth in his large black eyes which told you he was being serious.you stood in shock too afraid to turn and run knowing he'll catch you. His now cold and unforgiving voice filled the tension thick air."you were very hard to find, (y/n) holmes, didn't want to be found? i've done my homework darling, seems you're in a difficult place at the moment love." He drawls as he motions to my sleazy work clothes and tattered coat. i pulled my coat closer to my body to preserve heat as i started shivering." Let me help you with that"he uttered in the deepest voice as you stood frozen staring into his predatory eyes.

That was the first time i met moriarty, a man i would learn to love whether my family hated me or not.


End file.
